


El Ejército de Harry Potter

by Mirita



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para el <a href="http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/190952.html">Horcrux Fest</a> de <a href="http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com">Fandom Insano</a></p><div class="center">
<img/></div><p>Drabbles dentro de un mismo universo, pero no son correlativos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The world will roll their eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Uso indiscriminado de letras de canciones de **Darren Criss**. No es propiamente un Song Fic, soy solo yo usando a mi musa como se me antoja.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una lesión, una noche tranquila y el día a día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción utilizada es [I Still Think](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfujHEICfmI) de Darren Criss.

__

_But I've got arms and you've got legs,_

 _together we've made some mistakes.  
But hey, we're doing well. _

Harry está peleando con la chimenea para prenderla al estilo muggle sólo por entretenerse en algo. Dipgy, el elfo doméstico lo mira desde el rincón estrujándose los dedos nerviosamente. Tiene órdenes de no intervenir, Harry lo ha enviado al jardín o a la cocina, pero Dipgy está acostumbrado a facilitarles la vida a sus amos y el amo Harry Potter siempre le pone las cosas difíciles.

—Usa tu varita y deja de llenarte los dedos de cenizas.

Harry resopla frustrado. Pudo con Voldemort, una chimenea no lo va a vencer. Así que hace oídos sordos y sigue acomodando las brasas con las varillas de metal.

—¡Potter! No vas a encenderla y lo único que lograrás es que Dipgy se arranque los dedos de tanto retorcérselos.

Draco se acerca y se inclina a su lado para ayudarlo a incorporarse. La verdad es que el cuadro que ha encontrado al aparecerse en casa le ha parecido sumamente divertido. Pobre elfo. Draco está seguro de que desde que Harry se mudó a la mansión ha generado severos traumas al poner su establecido orden de cabeza.

—Estoy aburrido —se queja Harry dejándose ayudar por Draco.

—Lo sé, pero torturar psicológicamente al elfo no es la mejor manera de entretenerte.

Harry ríe de lado y Draco enciende la chimenea con un movimiento de su varita. Le dice a Dipgy que vaya a cuidar las rosas, ellos comerán fuera. El elfo lo mira y luego de muchas reverencias se desaparece.

Harry se ha lastimado el tobillo en un partido y el medimago le ha mandado a casa, la magia y las pociones hacen lo suyo, pero su lesión necesita descanso. Sin embargo, descanso y Harry Potter son dos cosas que no combinan para nada bien; el resultado es un Harry aburrido y un tanto frustrado.

Draco ha hecho todo lo posible por distraerlo. Se ha encargado de todo lo necesario para que Harry pueda descansar y recuperarse, no es fácil, no cuando el campeonato de quidditch se encuentra a la mitad y el entrenador del equipo de Harry está bastante neurótico por haber tenido que darle licencia a su buscador estrella.

—¿Dónde quieres cenar? —pregunta Draco mientras lo ayuda a ponerse las zapatillas.

—Al Caldero Chorreante no —responde Harry.

Draco asiente. Obviamente Harry no quiere fanáticos ansiosos por saber cuándo volverá a subirse en su escoba y mucho menos miradas cuestionándolos. Todo es aún demasiado nuevo para el mundo mágico, pero no lo es para ellos. No cuando ambos saben que han recorrido una vida para llegar al hoy.

 _I don't play much,  
but I do enjoy having the ball in my court,  
and what's more,  
I like playing, for love. _

Draco no va a negar que lo disfruta. Después de todo siempre estuvo acostumbrado a ser parte de las páginas sociales de _El Profeta_ y no va negar que en ocasiones extraña tener toda esa atención. Pero puede prescindir de eso, lo hace cuando se trata de Harry, cuando lo único que importa es verlo feliz y relajado. Lo hace cuando tiene que cuidar a Scorpius de las miradas entrometidas. Lo hace por esos niños a los que está conociendo y de los que se está enamorando. Asusta un poco y no lo niega, él siempre acostumbrado a dar pasos en territorio conocido, pero nada es conocido y fácil con Harry. Nunca lo ha sido.

+++

Terminan en Londres Muggle. Harry camina lento, lleva e tobillo vendado y también un brillo enorme en los ojos. Draco disfruta del clima, del ruido y hasta de la gente. Desde que el mundo mágico cambió él supo que tendría que cambiar también, no había sido una decisión fácil, no cuando creces con tantos prejuicios perfectamente cincelados en la mente desde la cuna. Los años han pasado y Draco puede caminar con Harry a su lado, por las ruidosas calles de Londres, cenar pasta y beber vino, vestir como muggle y olvidarse de todo porque esto es por lo que Harry peleó desde que nació, por su derecho a vivir como le diese la gana y Draco en el fondo está agradecido de poder formar parte de su revancha contra la vida.

 _And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,  
doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,  
but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,  
well I still think that we're in love._

Fueron titular en _El Profeta_ por tantas semanas cuando se enteraron del nuevo romance del héroe y el ex mortífago. A nadie le extraño y ellos nunca le dieron más importancia de la que tuvo. Draco pasó horas riendo de las locas teorías, las que aseguraban que se habían encontrado en un bar gay una noche caliente, tenían increíbles detalles de cómo habían terminado restregando sus cuerpos en un oscuro rincón del lugar. Otros más románticos decían haberlos visto en un parque muggle, donde habían coincidido un día, cada uno con sus niños y habían ido todos a tomar un helado. Los más macabros decían que Draco había ido conduciendo a demasiada velocidad su auto en las calles muggles y que había terminado arrollado con su auto a un deprimido Harry Potter que acababa de divorciarse y había visto en esa su mejor oportunidad.

En ocasiones Draco piensa que alguna de esas teorías hubiese sido más interesante que la verdadera, que haberse chocado en la fila del supermercado. Draco comprando los cereales preferidos de Scorpius y Harry carne y algunas cervezas. Draco le había dado un aventón hasta el nuevo departamento de Harry y había sido sin dudas un encuentro incómodo y sin nada emocionante que contar, nada excepto ese momento en que sus dedos se rozaron al darle a Harry su tarjeta y la chispa, la de la infancia, la de las peleas de adolescente seguía ahí, intacta, viva.

—Estoy pensando tomarme unas vacaciones —dice Harry.

—¿Y el campeonato? —pregunta Draco saboreando el vino.

—Para cuando retome los entrenamientos sólo quedarán cuatro partidos más. Después de eso voy a tomarme una licencia.

—Si es lo que quieres.

—Sí, eso quiero —dice Harry jugueteando con el tenedor—. Creo que esta lesión ha sido un aviso que debo detenerme un poco. Quiero estar con los chicos, los he visto poco últimamente. Sería genial hacer un viaje por unos días. Scorp y tú podrían acompañarlos.

—No sé Harry…

—Vamos, es lo justo. Scorp ya se acostumbró a mí y me gustaría que fuese igual con los niños y tú.

—Nosotros dos y cuatro críos fuera de la ciudad. Es un poco aventurero —dice Draco sonriendo.

—Quizás no Lily, está muy pequeña aún y no sé si logre convencer a Ginny de que nos deje llevárnosla. Pero los chicos si, además Al y Scorp tienen la misma edad, no será tan difícil.

—Está bien, iremos, los cinco.

—Será divertido… como un pequeño escuadrón —dice Harry riéndose.

—Por Merlín… ya sé lo que estás pensando. Siempre supe que eras un maldito egocéntrico, Potter.

 _Well I've got reason, to believe,  
in the power of you and me to break,  
this spell. _

Harry se ríe. Serán el Ejército de Harry Potter. Draco pondrá cara de fastidio cada vez que Harry lo mencione pero terminarán riéndose los dos. Y será un caos, porque viajar con dos niños de cuatro años y uno de seis no es nada fácil, pero no dejará de ser divertido.


	2. Who was perfect for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween, disfrazes y las tradiciones del mundo mágico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción utilizada es [Even Though](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5O1xUYFWFA) de **Darren Criss**.

Draco sella el sobre y lo ata con tranquilidad a la lechuza. El ave emprende su vuelo y Draco no puede evitar suspirar. En unas horas debe volver a casa en lugar de asistir a la fiesta de noche de brujas que está organizando el Ministerio. Una fiesta enorme a la que han invitado a los magos más influyentes y a las personalidades importantes del nuevo mundo mágico, el primer gran evento social en años, lo que había estado esperando desde que la guerra terminó.

 _Even though I was blind before  
I've realize there is so much more  
And it was always deep down in the core of me  
I know it now_

Sin embargo, Draco acaba de enviar una lechuza agradeciendo la invitación pero pidiendo disculpas por no poder asistir. Él tiene su propia celebración esperándolo en casa, junto a su pequeño ejército de chicos. A veces Draco se detiene y observa, necesita asegurarse de que esta realmente sea su vida.

+++

Cuando Draco sale de la chimenea es recibido por el silencio de la mansión. Cosa poco usual por estos días cuando normalmente los muros están llenos de gritos y risas. Se quita la capa con calma y entonces una pequeña ráfaga de cabello rubio aparece corriendo directo hacia él. Draco se ríe y besa con ternura la cabecita de Scorpius que está enterrado entre sus brazos, el niño tan rápido como llega sale corriendo al jardín donde los gritos de Albus se escuchan claros, toda emoción, toda inocencia. De pronto la paz de la mansión vuelve a ser la algarabía a la que ya se ha acostumbrado.

 _Sun is starting to shine  
'Cause I that I'm  
I'm comin' around_

Harry se acerca y lo besa suave en los labios, hunde la cabeza en su cuello con esa risa tonta de adolescente enamorado. Draco aún siente el corazón palpitarle demasiado rápido cuando esta escena se repite. No entiende como fue que hizo para conseguir esta familia con la que ni siquiera soñó, por la que ni tan siguiera luchó. Todo vino así, como un regalo y él lo ha tomado con ambas manos para no dejarlo caer.

+++

Toma una ducha rápida, se bebe una copa de brandy y se pone sus más caros jeans. Vestirse de muggle dejó hace mucho de ser algo molesto. Desde que conoció de diseñadores y moda, Draco sabe que deja buena parte de sus ingresos en los centros comerciales de Londres, pero no le importa. Termina de vestirse, lleva un suéter negro y esa finísima bufanda que Harry le regaló. Está terminando de acomodar su cabello cuando los estrepitosos gritos de la planta baja le indican que ya no puede dilatar más su destino.

—Mira papá —grita Scorpius al verlo bajar— esto da mas miedo que un dementor.

Draco asiente con la cabeza. Harry ha hecho un gran trabajo con su varita y el rostro del niño rubio realmente parece el de un muerto viviente, con sangre y otras cosas repugnantes que al parecer a ellos les encantan.

—Y yo Draco —dice Albus presumiendo su disfraz—. Verdad que soy el mejor power ranger.

Draco no tiene idea de lo que es un power loquesea pero si sabe que Albus es el mejor de todos, con su trajecito negro y plateado y sus ojos brillantes.

James entra corriendo y lo jala del brazo ansioso. Draco le sonríe. Harry está terminando de ponerse el abrigo y de reducir los de los niños, listos para salir.

—Te vez bien de pirata, James —le dice.

—No es un pirata —dice el niño sonriendo— es Jack Sparrow.

+++

 _Even though it used to seem so wrong  
I've taken you for granted far too long  
We're falling right into the denouement  
And now I'm breaking ground_

—Remuérdame una vez más ¿por qué hacemos esto? —pide Draco frotándose las sienes.

Harry sonríe y le da un ligero empujón con el hombro para que sigan caminando.

—Porque fue idea de James.

—¿Y por qué no dijimos que no?

—Porque nunca puedes decirle que no a James, Draco. Ya deberías saberlo.

Draco resopla frustrado, menos de lo que se siente en realidad pero tampoco va a confesar que lo está disfrutando.

—Es tu culpa. Como siempre. Antes de que te volvieras el puto héroe estas cosas no pasaban en el mundo mágico, Potter. Teníamos tradiciones.

—Tradiciones aburridas —dice Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco levanta una ceja para refutarle y ve al pequeño ejército pasar corriendo uno detrás de otro, demasiado a prisa como para que los pierdan de vista.

—¡Hey, ustedes! No corran y no se alejen.

Los tres se detienen y esperan a que los adultos se acerquen antes de comenzar de nuevo.

—¿Sabes Draco? —dice Harry mirándolo fijamente—. Creo que tenemos nuevas tradiciones.

Draco no contesta, sólo sonríe y rodea con su brazo la cintura de Harry mientras observa al pequeño Ejército de Harry Potter. James con sus ocho años, sus ojos miel. Albus con su cabello negro alborotado y los ojos igual a los de su padre y su pequeño Scorpius, pegado a Albus, como él a Harry, todo un Malfoy y al mismo tiempo tan distinto a él, con ojos que brillan de inocencia y una sonrisa eterna. Draco suspira contento de Harry tuviese el tino y la paciencia para convencerlos cuando fueron a comprar los disfraces. Hubiese sido imposible ir al mundo muggle a pedir dulces en Halloween con niños que querían disfrazarse de dementor, jugador de quidditch y "mi tío Ron" es decir, de auror.

Ahí están en medio de las calles de Londres, con sus niños confundidos con el resto, con sus calabazas de plástico llenas de caramelos y emocionados porque comerán hamburguesas verán una película de miedo. Draco podría estar bebiendo en una cena social del mundo mágico, pero en ningún lado podría estar mejor que exactamente ahí, con sus chicos, con el estúpido ejército de Harry Potter.

+++

 _Even though I felt it from the start  
It's only now we're beating with one heart  
I'm sure that now it's time  
'cause I know that I'm_

Draco ha acostado a los tres niños, no ha sido difícil porque han caído rendidos. Cuando baja encuentra a Harry sentado frente a la chimenea con la canasta de dulces que Hermione le ha enviado, saboreándolos despacio. Apreciando que no sólo son dulces, son un te quiero, un me importas, un lo siento y un no estás solo, todo envuelto en delicado papel plateado y con sabor a chocolate.

No son muchos los años que llevan juntos, pero Draco ya sabe que en noche de brujas, Hermione siempre envía una canasta de dulces y en navidad le regala algún juguete "de colección" que en realidad es para ese niño interior que nunca tuvo nada cuando se merecía todo.

Draco no puede recordar con claridad las celebraciones de noche de brujas de su infancia, sabe que no fueron tan divertidas como la que acaban de tener sus niños, pero tampoco fueron desoladoras y solitarias como las de Harry. Harry que no fue hasta la adultez y después de la guerra que cayó en cuenta que el treinta y uno de octubre es la fecha en que murieron sus padres. Harry que paso años sin saberlo y que cuando lo supo no tuvo tiempo para llorarlos, Harry que tenía que salvar al mundo que nunca quiso salvarlo a él.

+++  
 _  
I thought I wanted  
someone perfect as could be  
When what I needed was the one  
Who was perfect for me! _

Es noche de brujas. Los niños están dormidos, cobijados por sus mantas, con sus dragones de felpa y con Dipgy atento por si alguno se despierta en mitad de la noche. Los niños están dormidos, sumergidos en sus sueños infantiles, seguros de que sus padres están a un paso de distancia si es que tienen un mal sueño o les duele la panza después de tantos dulces.

Es treinta y uno de octubre. Harry y Draco están sentados en el frío de la hierba, frente a la tumba de los Potter, en silencio, no se quedaran demasiado, no cuando tienen a los niños en casa, pero por ahora está bien, sentir el frío de la noche de otoño en la cara, con los dedos entrelazados y los pensamientos en paz. No son las tradiciones del mundo mágico, pero está bien. Comenzar sus propias tradiciones aquella noche de octubre.


End file.
